halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Storyteller
"Words are windows to other worlds and books are locked doorways waiting to be opened. Here now is your last chance to turn back or instead turn the page and step into the Tales of Terror. " "There are no happy endings to her latest tale. Because when she gets to "The End"..." The Storyteller (real name: Elsa Strict) was the event icon at Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror. She returned the following year as a co-icon alongside The Caretaker, The Director, and Jack the Clown in Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16. Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights At the exterior of Islands of Adventure during Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror, the Storyteller could be seen walking around, telling her "story". However, once guests entered the event, the Storyteller was unheard of, and they entered into the landscape of her newest story, called "Terra Cruentus". The land was ruled over by the evil Terra Queen, who would oversee the execution of her victims to refill "blood vats". This blood was used to create a ceremonial dagger called the Terra Throne Blade and it was used on the nightly sacrificial ceremonies. On the last night, the Queen herself was sacrificed. The Storyteller did appear in her own haunted house at the event Where Evil Hides. For the following year, 2006, Storyteller was featured alongside Jack, The Caretaker, and The Director in the show The Arrival. She also appeared in a new house, unrelated to Where Evil Hides, called Dungeon of Terror: Retold. This was where Elsa reopened the infamous Dungeon of Terror as a tourist attraction, and invited guests into the depths of her newest "story". She is also one of Fear's minions: Legend. The year she appeared as one of Fear's minions she also made a brief appearance in the house Legendary Truth: The Wyandot Estate as a double pepper's ghost effect. The effect showed her walking by reading one of her stories in the farther of the two levels, and then noticing the guests walking through the house. Upon noticing the effect shifted to the screen layer closest to guests and displayed The Storyteller's face, with her enraged at their presence. In 2015, she appeared along with her fellow Icons as one of Jack the Clown's minions. In 2016, a portrait of her also appeared in the Ghost Town: The Curse of Lightning Gulch house. Notable Quotes *''Remember the moral of the story, dear, one man's treasure is another man's PAIN!'' - During the TV commercial for Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror. *''Once upon a NIGHTMARE...'' - In the Dungeon of Terror: Retold. *''Once upon a time, I told a story, and the tales I tell are rather gory. Some stories are spoken, some stories are sung. For my next tale... I require a tongue.'' - The Arrival *''No more speaking, no more laughter. No one will live HAPPILY EVER AFTER.'' - Icons THOUGHTS ON THE STOEYTELLER QUOTE(TerraPhantom @ Sep 1 2007, 06:09 AM) * The Storyteller was a weak cheap marketing flaw that sprung up in the last minute along with the whole "tales of terror" title.... Honestly, USF should've taken charge of the matter & done something better... I find it ironic that this "Storyteller" character get created (by Universal) a year before the release of a Universal horror flick called "Dead Silence"... gee Mary Shaw an old women whos a ventriloquist... anyone seeing a connection yet... well flash forward to the next year HHN 16... the Storyteller's gimmick in the Arrival show was ripping out the victims tongue "beware the stare of Mary Shaw.......do not scream or she'll rip your tongue out, at the seam".... so if you ask me... The Storyteller is really Mary Shaw as for 2005...they should've just used the Crypt Keeper as the icon again & had him promote Terra Cruentus as like a vacation spot. B33 said: James Wan was more then likely unaware of HHN when Dead Silence was filmed. And Dead Silence was filmed alongside Saw 2, which was back in the spring of 2005. Long before the general public was aware of The Storyteller (even afterwards, the GP didn't know who the hell she was). It took a little over 6 months to film Dead Silence and then Universal sat on it for quite a long time, repeatedly pushing the date back. And the film eventually fell off everyones radar until late 2006 when the trailer was finally released. Even then, many people were still unaware of the films presence (note: Universal did a piss poor job in the marketing and releasing of the film). In short, the Mary Shaw character was thought up long before The half assed concept of Storyteller emerged. QUOTE(TerraPhantom @ Sep 2 2007, 02:14 AM) * no shit dumbass.... the Universal execs in Hollywood created the Storyteller from the Mary Shaw character why is that so hard for you to understand? our icon for 15 was the Terra Queen, but due to costume/bikes not being ready the Universal corporate high-ends gave us The Storyteller to use as promotional... hence why it had nothing to do with the event that year B33 replies: I was under the impression you meant it as the other way around. Word your posts better next time around. Highly unlikely that the concept was ripped directly from The Storyteller. Though it doesn't really matter either way. And "no shit dumbass"? What are we in the 1st grade again? Pictures HHN 2005 WEH Storyteller.jpg|The Storyteller as she appeared in Where Evil Hides. Storyteller 2006.jpg Trivia *The Storyteller's original minion name was Mythos, but it was changed as guests would get confused with the Islands of Adventure restaurant of the same name. Ironically, there was a picture of the Storyteller advertising Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear right outside of the restaurant. *Of all the icons, the Storyteller has the least developed backstory. *The Storyteller would subtly threaten guest with a gruesome death when questioned about her backstory (or lack thereof) during Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear. *In 2012, it was revealed that she's a member of the Legions of Horror; a Maschorian like Eddie Schmidt and the Terra Queen. Category:HHNOrlando Icons Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Icons Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Category:Original characters Category:Scareactors Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Scareactors Category:Monsters